Five nights at Freddy's: the new restaurant
by Thedreadful one
Summary: A brand new pizzeria has recently opened a year after Freddy's fazbears pizza closed it doors and with no night guard watching the place,the animatronics roam free with thoughts and personality's. However their are mystery's to this location then what it seems. I don't own five night's at Freddy's it is owned by scott cawthon
1. The first night

The restaurant was empty at night and despite some lights being left on most of the establishment was dark. On the stage in the main dining area, Freddy Fazbear remained on the stage In a static like position and holding a microphone in his left hand. Then suddenly Freddy's whole body starts to twitch.

He starts to move a little as he starts shaking then Freddy's eyelids lifted up revealing these blue eyes with white glowing pupils. Freddy turns to the left of the stage to see if Bonnie was still on the stage but Bonnie was gone. Fazbear Quick turned to the right to see if Chica was on the show stage, she was gone as well."Urrgh" Freddy sighs, "why do they always have to leave the stage before me". Freddy walked to the edge and leaped off the show stage onto the decorated tiled floor.

The brown bear noticed a handout piece of paper on the ground left behind by one of customers on the busy first day. The animatronic reached down and picked up the opened piece of paper off the cold hard floor. Freddy looked at the paper it said on the top map of the restaurant and below it was the map layout itself which was multicolored. This got Freddy curious as to why a restaurant would have a map but then Freddy had close look at it and realized that the map layout of the venue was huge."Chica and Bonnie could be anywhere" Freddy said to himself.

Freddy knew he needed to start somewhere in order to find the others, he had another look on map and saw a purple colored square that had white writing above the box, it said pirates cove."ah Foxy might know where they went" Freddy said while looking at the map. The brown bear animatronic Quickly walked through the main dinning area pasting by rows and rows of tables, then Freddy started to move slowly into the right hallway where he would find pirates cove. As he continues moving thought the hallway, Freddy had a feeling of dread because he didn't want them to get dismantled in this on the first night in a new restaurant. Then suddenly Freddy stops in the middle of the corridor and turns he's attention to the right. He saw what looked like a small theater like entrance with a red carpet on the floor and on the top of it was a giant foxy head, underneath it was pirates cove in big red Lighten up 3D letters that looked like it was about to jump out. Freddy slowly pushed open one of the door entrance to pirates cove with a small creaking sound coming from the door and enter the cove. Freddy looked around the small theater while walking down the steps leading to the main stage, the place was a big upgrade compared to the original pirates cove from the old location which was a very tiny limited stage. Their where nine rows of seven bright red seats on both sides with cup holders on the arm rest. The walls where decorated to look like an interior of a wooden pirate ship, the room was lighten with a chandler on the ceiling and one of the walls has a old style window with painted scenery of the deep blue sea.

Fazbear slowly and steadily climbed up onto the wooden stage until he faces the usual classic light purple curtains with a white star pattern. Freddy then gently opened the curtains back and slowly peaked his brown head through, he looked around for a bit before finally noticing Foxy. However the pirate fox was sitting in a corner with his back turned towards where Freddy was poking his head from the curtains. "What is he doing "Freddy wondered. This got Fazbear curious but he remembered that he still has to find Bonnie and Chica. Freddy burst through the curtain with ease, walked straight up to foxy and tapped the pirate gently on the shoulder.

There was a brief moment of silence, then foxy slowly turned around and looked directly at Freddy then he realized who he was looking at. "Um Argh! Captain Freddy what do yer need on this quiet night" foxy asked. Before Freddy could answer he noticed their was something different about foxy, he was wearing a black pirates hat with white crossbones and above it a fox skull. The legs were covered with the same material so it matches the rest of the body and the holes that foxy used to have were patched up hiding the once visible endoskeleton. "Um Captain Fred you OK?" Foxy said wondering what's up with Freddy. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine "Freddy said. Foxy then stood up from the wooden floor of the stage and dropped a small toy pirate ship that he had in his hand, foxy is now about eye level with Freddy. "Have you seen Bonnie or Chica passing by the cove? Freddy asked. "mm...I haven't seen them but I did hear metal footsteps passing by the da cove" foxy said. Before Freddy could think about he then remembers how Chica leaves the stage and usually heads to the kitchen.

"I know where Chica is "Freddy said turning around about to leave pirates cove."Fazbeared wait, can I come with?" Foxy pleated before Freddy could disappear through the curtains. Freddy turned to foxy, "of course you can come along foxy, you don't have to ask "Freddy said. The two animatronics left pirate's cove and started wandering through the corridor back to the show stage area, as they continued walking they both heard the sound of metal clanking that was come from above. "that sound is coming from the ventilation, who be up their" foxy said looking up. "Let's just find Chica, then worry about the vents "Freddy said marching towards the kitchen doors. Freddy burst through the bright sliver doors with foxy following right behind into a commercial modern looking kitchen.


	2. friend in need

The two animatronic observed the kitchen before hearing the sudden loud sounds of banging pots and pans. They both walked through the kitchen and saw Chica looking in one of the ovens. "I've turned this whole kitchen upside down and still can't find the pizza"Chica said to herself in despair. Chica lifted her head up from out from the oven, she looked around the kitchen and saw the two animatronics standing near one the preparation benches. "Fred, Foxy what are you guys doing here?" Chica said. "I was about to ask the same thing" Freddy said raising his voice and crossing his brown arms. "I was looking the p.. but I can't can't can't find it" Chica said as her voice box stutters. Freddy then turns his attention to the open stainless steel fridge, in the third section of the fridge there was a large bowl with dough which is sealed by cling wrap on the top."Arrgh! what this that captain" foxy said look at the bowl. Freddy turned to Chica and said "I think they make the pizza by scratch this time Chica".The animatronic chicken looks down in sadness "but I was looking forward to some pizza"Chica said. Freddy puts his arm around the yellow animatronic to try comfort her "now now Chica, Do you know where bonnie went" the brown bear said finally getting to point.

Chica raised her head up and looked at others "well I saw Bon Bon left the stage before I did and he went to the left hall, passed the kitchen but that's all I know "Chica replied. "Do yer think he might Be trouble, fazbeared?" Foxy said sharpening his hook with a knife sharpener on the looked at pirate "oh I hope not" Freddy said with trio stormed out of the kitchen and proceeded to the left hallway in hopes of find bonnie in one piece. "May I suggest captain that it's best we split up, it would make finding bonnie more easier" foxy said. Freddy stops and turns around after hearing foxy's suggestion. "That's actually a good idea foxy "Freddy said agreeing. "Foxy you check the fazbear arcade "Freddy said pointing down the hall,"Chica you can check the party rooms".Chica didn't respond Freddy turned around and saw her looking down a darkly lit hallway."Chica did you hear what I said?" Freddy asked Chica."Um Fred I think I've found bonnie, he's over their" Chica said. Foxy, Freddy both looked down the hallway and saw a figure with long bunny ears at the far end of the hall. The three animatronics waste no time and raced down the hallway until they saw bonnie. The animatronic bunny was on the ground leaning against a door that had a sign on front,it said 'storage bay two keep out staff only'. Bonnie had half of his face ripped off revealing a bit of endoskeletons head and his body had a massive cut across he's white belly. Both his left arm and right lower leg where missing, bonnie slowly tilted his head up after hearing the sounds of the others approaching."F..f...Freddy is that you?" Bonnie said. "It's me bonnie, what happened to you?" Freddy replied. "I was attacked by surprise, I...i only got a small glimpse of the attacker" Bonnie said. As he said this foxy and Chica Lifted their friend back onto he's one remaining foot, they used their arms as support to stop bonnie from falling to the cold ground. "We can fix Bon Bon up at the parts and service room" Chica suggested. "You guy go on ahead, I'll be with you in second" Freddy said.

Chica and Foxy walked slowly through the hall while holding bonnie with their arms around the animatronic bunny's shoulders. Meanwhile Freddy stayed behind looking for clue on who or what attacked he's bunny pal, Fazbear noticed the ventilation shaft cover on the black and White titled floor. The brown bear walked over to it to have a closer look, then he observed the Storage bay door which had a golden padlock on the front. Freddy was curious about what's behind the that's so important to have a lock on the front preventing access but then fazbear remembered that bonnie saw a glimpse of his attacker. "Maybe tomorrow" Freddy said to himself as he left the door behind. IN the 'parts and service' Freddy walked through the entrance as foxy was putting a spare bonnie head on. "Argh haha yer looking brand new again" foxy said in joy. "I Guess" bonnie said with head sodding Down. "Bonnie" Freddy said put he's hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "you said you saw who or what attacked you" Freddy questioned. Bonnie lifted he's head "well I like said I didn't see much but he or she had a dirty drab golden colour" bonnie said. Freddy began to think about but was shortly interrupted by foxy."Aargh! me maties six o'clock is vastly approaching" foxy said pointing at the digital clock on the wall that said 'five fifty am'. "Well time went away quick" Chica said putting on and fitting Bonnie's new arm. "You know what that means, everybody back to their positions, now!" Freddy ordered. Chica, Foxy dashed out of the parts and service room while Freddy and bonnie stayed Behind. "Are you going to be alright Bon Bon?" Freddy said. Bonnie gets off the table slowly onto his two feet. "yeah I'll be fine, nobody's getting rid of me just yet "Bonnie said putting he's hands on he's furry lavender coloured hips. "Good to hear, go join Chica on the stage" Freddy fazbear said. Bonnie walks past Freddy and heads to stage as Freddy follows him. The two climbed up onto the wooden stage, Freddy stands in the middle next to Chica while bonnie gets back into position as well. After all of the animatronics are back into their usual static positions, it was finally six o'clock in the morning.

The restaurant opens its doors for its most busy day yet, while the customers were enjoying the entertainment from the animatronics and loving the pizza the staff were talking about a big birthday party scheduled on Friday. A lot more kids are expected to come on day, but the staff were also discussing plans on making newer version of the current animatronics. The day went over quickly and it was closing time once again. The clock struck midnight on the dot, the doors were shut tight, the seats empty and there was nobody around not even a night guard to watch the place Incase Someone broke in.


	3. Replaced and forgotten

Five night's at Freddy's the new restaurant

Chapter 3: replaced and forgotten

The three animatronics on stage slowly began to move and become active after the clock struck twelve am. Freddy looked around the stage and saw that Bonnie, Chica were still on the wooden show stage. "I'd thought you guys would have been long gone, by now" said Freddy. "After what happened last night, I'm not risking it" Bonnie replied. "Who or what attacked Bon Bon the other night?" Chica asked Freddy. Then the large brown bear animatronic sat down on the edge of the stage and started to think about the possible identity of Bonnie's attacker. Freddy slowly starts to remember of a certain animatronic that has a unique golden colour while dangling his legs above the clean floor. "I think I might know who did it" said Freddy tilting his head up. Then Freddy dropped from the edge of the stage onto the tiled floor, he walked towards the parts and service room. Bonnie, Chica both climbed down from the top of stage and followed Freddy right behind.

Freddy burst through the grey painted doors into a small room with a silver metal table in the center. There was rows of Spare empty heads of all the current animatronics, at the end of the room was another door that was dark grey. Bonnie and Chica stared at Freddy as he slowly pushed the door open with a small creaking sound. This room was small and unfinished with missing wallpaper, grey floors. In the corner next to the door was a broom, mop and red bucket that was filled with brown dirty water. Then the animatronics saw a lifeless bear suit leaning against the wall. It looked a lot like Freddy fazbear but with gold colour and purple top hat with a matching bow tie. "Wait do you think Goldie did it?" Chica said look at Freddy. Fazbear then walks up to the lifeless golden suit, he reaches down and touches the suit on the nose which made a small honk sound. "I don't know who did it but I want answers" Freddy said while standing back.

Suddenly Golden Freddy's lifeless eyes begin to light up bright red, He then lifted himself off the ground and looked directly at regular Freddy. "What do you three want?" Golden Freddy said in a deep booming voice. "Bonnie was attacked last night, the only thing he remembers the attacker had a gold colouring" Said Freddy explaining what happened. "Let me guess, you want to know if I did it?" Golden Freddy replied. "Exactly" Bonnie said as he walked in front of Freddy. "I was here the entire night but I know who did it" Golden Freddy said as he sat down in the corner.

Meanwhile behind the closed doors of storage bay two, lies four animatronics laying on the grey floor next to shelves of boxes .These animatronics however look like kid friendly versions of Freddy, bonnie, Chica and foxy but the bright happy colours that have faded over the years. Suddenly the lights hanging on the sealing began to slowly come on. Lighting up the entire storage room and then the room once again went dead silence. The toy animatronics that are laying on the ground start to twitch and fidget before lifting themselves up from the grey floor onto their feet. The pupils begun to lit up in a dim white light, completing the animatronics reactivation progress. "Where are we?" Toy Freddy said looking around the brightly lit room. "I don't think we are in the pizzeria anymore guys" Toy Bonnie said in his high pitch voice. "Guys, where is my cupcake?" Toy Chica shouts while vigorously searching through boxes on the shelfs. Toy bonnie glared at Chica searching through the boxes, "um I don't think you need it right now" Toy Bonnie said. After immediately hearing this Toy Chica stopped searching, turned around quickly and glared at Toy Bonnie. "No you're wrong I need it!" Toy Chica said while raising her fist at Toy Bonnie. While this was going on Toy Freddy was looking a bright red poster on the wall that said "Party time" in big, bright orange letters. Below was pictures of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy the pirate. Toy Freddy looked at the poster in shock as he was approached by Mangle, who also saw advertisement on the wall. Unlike the other toy animatronics Mangle was different, in the days of the 'new and improved' Freddy Fazbear's pizza. The staff had to keep putting Toy foxy back together after every shift because the toddlers loved dissembling her. Eventually, the staff they stopped trying and left the foxy like animatronic in a mess of parts. The employees started to refer it as the Mangle due its disfigured and mutilated state. Mangle's only way to communicate is to produce a radio like frequency sound since its voice box was heavy damaged. Toy Freddy ripped the poster off the wall with one hand, he turns around and shows the poster to the others. Toy Bonnie and Chica both turned their heads and stared at the poster in shock. "It's now quite what has happened, we have been replaced" Toy Freddy said.

"Impossible, how could those old bucket of bolts replace us?" Toy Chica roared. Toy Freddy scrunched up the poster and tossed it across the room. "Once we get out of room, we'll dismantle them permanently" Toy Freddy said with an evil glare in his fake blue eyes. Toy Freddy walked up to the door and tried to open it with his light brown bear arms but with no success." it must locked from the outside" Toy Bonnie said. Then suddenly the room started to echo with mangles radio frequency as she was pointing to a ventilation shaft on top of wall." Perhaps We can go through the vents instead, brilliant Mangle" Toy Freddy said. Mangle began to climb up the white pale wall and crawled into ventilation shaft with ease. "Well what are you waiting for, enter the vents" Toy Freddy said to the other animatronics while pointing at the opening on the wall. Toy Bonnie, Chica moved towards the vent access and began to scale up the wall into the ventilation opening.


End file.
